


Правда, которую мы говорим в темноте

by littledoctor



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Чакотай приходит к Тому только по ночам, когда вся его группа спит.
Relationships: Chakotay/Tom Paris
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Правда, которую мы говорим в темноте

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truths We Tell in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10108475) by [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/pseuds/ImpishTubist). 



> беты [Oriella](https://pay.diary.ru/member/?237319) & [Kaellig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig)

Чакотай не знал, сколько пролежал потом без сна. Казалось, прошло полночи, хотя на самом деле вряд ли больше одного-двух часов. У планеты, где пряталась его ячейка маки, было две луны, и он мог ориентироваться по их расположению в небе. По местному времени едва наступила полночь, а с Томом они встретились лишь три часа назад.

За свою жизнь Чакотай принял много спорных решений. Трахаться с сыном адмирала Звездного Флота, находясь в бегах, было, пожалуй, одним из худших, однако в эту ночь Чакотай не испытывал особых сожалений. Входить в него, узкого, горячего и влажного... Зажимать Тому рот ладонью, заглушая стоны... Кончая, впиться зубами ему в плечо...

Член дернулся. Чакотай зажмурился, стараясь отогнать воспоминания. С их последней встречи прошло несколько недель, а вели они себя так, словно не виделись годы. Да и чувствовали так же. Второпях ни один не удосужился ни раздеться, ни поправить одежду после. Том, как обычно, уснул почти сразу. Чакотай остался лежать с задранной кверху рубашкой и расстегнутыми штанами, глядя, как по чернильно-черному небу совершают свое путешествие две луны.

Еще год назад он пришел бы в ужас от того, что делает. Поддаться слабости из-за смазливой мордашки? Лечь в постель с тем, кто предаст их в мгновение ока, если это станет выгодно?

Ну что ж. Да пошло оно все. Том... да, Чакотай не доверял ему ни на грош, но понимал, что его достоинства не ограничиваются крепкой задницей. Том был пилотом от бога и далеко не дураком, как бы ни старался доказать обратное. С того самого момента, как он объявился в их ячейке, Чакотая терзали в равной степени два чувства: любопытство и похоть.

В другом мире, при других обстоятельствах, они, может, даже стали бы друзьями. Но не здесь и не сейчас. С Томом отлично было выпустить пар, и только. Если Чакотаю повезет, через пару недель он вообще перестанет быть его проблемой. Остальным маки тоже требовались хорошие пилоты, и он готов был отдать Тома, если это принесёт ему самому покой.

— Знаешь, тебе ведь не обязательно оставаться.

Голос Тома раздался так неожиданно, что Чакотай едва не подпрыгнул. Том лежал так неподвижно, дышал так тихо, что он не сомневался: тот спит. Похоже, не только Чакотай умел хорошо притворяться. 

— Из чьей постели ты улизнул, чтобы оказаться в моей? — Том приподнялся на локте и заглянул ему в глаза. Лунный свет выхватил из темноты голое плечо, изгиб шеи, острую как бритва ключицу. — Б’Эланны? Нет, она бы тебе голову оторвала. Айялы? Не в твоем вкусе. 

Том скользнул ладонью по его груди, обвел пупок, нырнул ниже. Запустил пальцы в жесткие волосы внизу живота и, наконец, сомкнул их на члене.

— Том, — произнес Чакотай мягко, как предостережение.

Том замер.

— Мне прекратить?

Чакотай приподнял бедра, толкаясь в теплый кулак. Член начал твердеть. 

— Прекратить болтать — да. Остальное — нет.

Ответной улыбке Тома мог позавидовать сам дьявол. Том сполз ниже, устроился между раздвинутых ног Чакотая и наконец замолчал, заняв рот делом.

— Тогда Сеска, — сказал Том после. После того, как все проглотил, а потом целовал Чакотая, пока тот сотрясался в оргазме. И после того, как Чакотай вернул услугу, правда, с куда меньшим мастерством. — Сегодня она в патруле. Иначе ты был бы в ее постели, верно?

— Какая разница? — спросил Чакотай. Он знал, что от него несёт потом и сексом. Недалеко от их стоянки тек ручей. Прежде чем вернуться в постель Сески, придётся пробраться к нему через собственные патрули, чтобы смыть с себя запах Тома. 

— Никакой. — Том наклонился к нему и снова поцеловал.

О духи, как же Чакотаю этого не хватало: ощущения мужского тела под руками, члена во рту, тяжелого лихорадочного возбуждения. Жизнь маки не располагала к моногамии: какой смысл хранить верность кому-то одному, когда в любой момент можешь умереть? 

Впрочем, Том был прав: Сеска его прибьет. Да и разве выбрал бы Чакотай кого-то вроде Тома вместо самой храброй женщины, которую когда-либо встречал? Для Тома маки были удобной остановкой, способом оплатить счет в баре. С той же легкостью он лёг бы в постель с Федерацией или кардассианцами, будь ему с ними по пути. 

— Знаешь, что я тебе скажу, Пэрис? — Чакотай встал, подтянул штаны, застегнул ширинку. Провел рукой по волосам, надеясь, что более-менее привел их в порядок. — Ты здорово трахаешься. По крайней мере в этом тебе не откажешь.

Взгляд, брошенный на него Томом, был похож на взгляд человека, которого только что предали. Чакотай предпочёл поверить, что на его лицо просто набежала тень. И что в голосе Тома не было боли, когда он произнес:

— Спокойной ночи, Чакотай.


End file.
